Conventional email technology is based on early networking and server technology. Although networking and server technologies have vastly improved over the years, email has essentially remained the same. This is in part due to the need to maintain backwards compatibility with legacy systems and devices. For example, it would be extremely difficult to add or extend features to email that would not be compatible with the existing near universal technology framework. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to add enhancement features of email while at the same time remain compatible with conventional email systems.